


Family Issues

by lapsaptong



Category: Soul Calibur, Tekken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Crack Relationships, Curtis is Curtis, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear and Acceptance, Friendship, He's hard to write, Hurt/Comfort, Jin is supportive in his own way, Jin is the young cousin, Kazuya is very much not, Kinda, Lars and Lee are brothers, Lee is a good big adoptive brother, M/M, Making Up, Mishima family, Protective Lars, Self Confidence Issues, Slight Humor, Very Dysfunctional Family, Violence, family bonding kinda, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsaptong/pseuds/lapsaptong
Summary: Grøh meets another relative of Lars, except no one's told him how crazy and psychopathic they can be.---or---Just a small thing where Grøh gets severely hurt and Lars goes to fight the (obvious) culprit because in the Mishima family, everything's solved by fighting.





	Family Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For outpostblitz.  
> I would like to say that I have unfortunately been in multiple fights, so I kind of have an idea of what goes on. I did not start those fights, but I sure as hell ended it. (Also, I should really update my other story, but I've been in such a bad mood, I took it out on Grøh.)

“You know, I’ve never met your family,” Grøh said as the larger hand stopped its soothing rubbing movements against his. They sat on the floor, the white-haired man sitting in between the brunette's legs, while watching TV as a study break. “I know Jin is your cousin, but that’s pretty much it.”

“It’s…complicated,” Lars sighed, resting his chin on the top of Grøh’s head, burrowing his face into the soft white locks. The smaller hummed, reaching up with a hand and carressing his ear before ruffling the brown spiky hair.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you’re not ready,” the white haired man murmured, closing his eyes and enjoying the close comfort; families were a touchy subject for both of them.

“They own a dojo?” Lars supplied unhelpfully, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend and a gentle pat to his head.

—-

“You must be Grøh,” a man with slicked jet black hair said, a smirk on his face, as Grøh glared, lowering his two wooden practice sabers. So much for a peaceful practice. The stranger looked like Jin, but he wasn’t…

“What if I am?” He replied coldly, silver eyes watching the stranger, “Who are you?”

“It does not matter now. I simply wished to test your merit.”

Grøh was barely able to block a sucker punch by forming the two blades into one, sidestepping away from the other, his arms shaking slightly from the heavy blow.

“Your instincts are fast,” the man commented, going into a stance as Grøh adjusted his hold on his weapon, “but not fast enough.”

——

Lars slammed the white door of Lee’s apartment open, eyes filled with worry, anger, and fear. “Where is he?” He nearly shouted and Lee approached him first, a serious look on his face. Jin looked at him impassively from the couch, though his gaze was hard and angered.

“Lars, calm down.”

“I am calm!”

“Listen to me, Lars. You won’t help Grøh in your state. He doesn’t need the extra stress. Right now, he needs rest and comfort.”

Lars stared at his older adoptive brother, clenching his eyes shut and fists tight. He breathed in and out deeply, trying to reign in his anger. Lee was right. After what seemed like hours, Lars opened his eyes and unclenched his fists. Lee looked over him and nodded, looking towards the closed room.

“What happened?” He growled out.

“Jin and Curtis found him in the one of the private training halls in the gym after Curtis got his text for help,” Lee said, “He wasn’t injured severely enough to be sent to the hospital, but it’s still just as bad. He is heavily bruised and most likely has fractured bones in those areas, a split lip, and a black eye. As for who did this, well…”

“From his injuries and the state of the room, I believe Kazuya is responsible,” Jin said quietly as Lars turned to him, eyes narrowing, “It is as if he left you a message.”

The door opened as Curtis stepped out, closing the door behind him. “Who the fuck is Kuzaya?” He snarled, fists clenched. Like hell he wasn’t going to let Grøh’s attacker get away with this.

“…It doesn’t concern you,” Lee said, watching the livid blonde turn to him.

“Like hell it doesn’t!” Curtis hissed before looking at Lars, “Grøh’s severely injured because of him!”

“It’s…a complicated family matter,” the eldest of the room sighed, “It’s our mess, so we’ll handle it.”

Curtis growled, wanting to say something but relented; he didn’t know anything about the three besides the fact they were related. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply once.

“…I will inform our master of Grøh’s condition,” the blonde said, brows furrowed from anger and frustration. He glared at Lars, walking over to the brunette and fisting his hand into the taller man’s shirt and yanking him down a bit. “You better fix this, Lars. So help me, I will make sure your life is a living hell.”

Lars nodded, and Curtis pushed him back, briskly walking away with Lee following behind him. Jin gave him a look and nod, and the brunette instantly made a beeline for the room. He entered silently, shutting the door just as quiet before heading to Grøh’s side. His breath hitched at the battered state of his boyfriend. Bandages were wrapped around every visible part of his body, and one side of his face was covered heavily with bandages.

The brunette tried to reign in his anger, managing to gently hold his Grøh’s bandaged hand. A pained look crossed through indigo streaked haired man and Lars quickly retracted it.

“…C-Curtis…?” Grøh rasped, hand twitching from the loss of comfort.

“No, it’s Lars,” Lars replied quietly, “I’m right here.”

“Lars…,” the other managed to say after clearing his throat, turning his head to face him though it looked like it took a lot of energy. A silver eye cracked open and looked at him, as a hand slowly inched towards his. The older brunette quickly but carefully took the bandaged hand into his own.

“How are you?” He whispered, reaching out and cupping the other’s cheek. Normally, they’d joke a bit, but this was not the time.

“…I’ll live,” Grøh replied, his voice barely a whisper, pressing against the hand on his cheek, “Are you okay?”

Lars let out a choked laugh and a weak smile, “Of all the things that have happened to you, you still ask me if I’m okay. Physically, yes. Mentally, no.”

His boyfriend gave a small reassuring smile before it vanished with Lars’ as well.

“Sorry…for worrying you.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Whoever did this to you will be sorry,” Lars growled out the last part, earning a deeper frown from Grøh, “Do you know who attacked you?”

“Why? Do you plan to go after him?”

“I just need to confirm something…an assumption.”

Grøh grasped Lars’ hand as tight as he could that still held his, a firm glare on his face. “Swear to me that you won’t go after him.”

“Grøh-“

“Swear it!” He whispered-shouted.

The two glared at each other, Grøh relenting first as he winced in pain from his injuries. He exhaled harshly through his nose, trying to subdue a groan of pain. Lars bit his lip, unable to see his loved one like this and not doing anything about it.

“I…I won’t make a promise I know I won’t keep,” Lars said, looking away from Grøh, “even if it means that it’ll keep you safe.”

“I am not helpless,” the white haired male growled, silver eye flashing angrily at the other, “I don’t need protection. I can defend myself.”

“You think I don’t know that?” The brunette replied, voice cool with a hint of anger and hurt that the other could think so little of him, “I know you are strong, Grøh. There’s just…something else that concerns me.”

“Then tell me,” Grøh snapped, “You seem to know who attacked me.”

“It’s just an assumption. I need you to describe the attacker or if they gave you a name.”

Grøh clenched his eye shut, trying to quell his anger. “He looked like Jin, but he was older and had a scar across his face. He didn’t say his name, leaving when he was done with me, but he knew you.”

“…I see,” Lars said, standing up from his seat, hand leaving the other’s.

“Where-?”

“I’ll be back.”

“Lars, get back here! You owe me an answer!”

The brunette ignored him, heading towards the door and a hand on the doorknob.

“If you open that door, we’re through!” Grøh shouted, managing to sit up, but gasped in pain from the overexertion. He hated the words that came out of his mouth, but he’d throw his pride away if it meant keeping the man he loved out of danger.

Lars stopped and turned to see Grøh bowed forward, gripping the sheets in a death grip.

“Grøh…”

“You don’t have to keep being the hero…,” Grøh said, heavy breaths in between words, “It’s…not worth the trouble.”

_I’m not worth it._

Lars’ heart lurched, knowing that the white haired man was throwing a lot away for him, but at the same time, he knew Grøh couldn’t understand the predicament they were in-the predicament Lars had put on him. The brunette left out a lot of things about himself when he first met the younger man.

“You’re worth everything to me,” he replied to Grøh’s hidden insecure statement, eyes widening at the other’s next statement.

“Maybe…I shouldn’t be,” Grøh whispered, closing his eyes.

_He staggered back from a punch, collapsing to his hands and knees, blood dripping down his nose and mouth. A hand harshly dug itself into his hair, yanking him so he was in forced eye contact with the stranger. Pain-laced angered eyes glared at the amused hetero colored eyes of red and silver._

_“What does Lars even see in you?” the man sneered, throwing Grøh a small distance, as if he weighed nothing, to the ground._

_The white haired man struggled to get up, staggering to his feet, only to be knocked down again by a punch to the face._

_“All I see is a pathetic waste of life. Lars is becoming weak if he’s with someone like you.”_

_Grøh growled, forcing himself off the ground and getting to one knee._

_“He’s not…weak,” he said in excruciating pain, “Maybe…maybe you’re just afraid.”_

_The stranger stared at him, throwing his head back and laughing. Grøh took a silent step back, his fists clenched tight. The man in front of him was, in ways, had an inhumane fighting style with his movement speed and power. He knew he couldn’t win this battle, and in turn, managed to send a text to Curtis._

_“Me? Afraid of him? No…,” the man sneered, taking a step forward and Grøh took another back, “He should be afraid of me, like you should be right now.”_

_Grøh’s vision spun as he was forcibly grabbed by the neck and slammed into the wall, choking and thrashing. A large hand gripped his already bruised side, squeezing tightly as Grøh choked out a garbled scream._

_"You are nothing,” the man said, tightening his hold and digging his nails in as Grøh grit his teeth, holding his glare, “Worthless and weak…”_

H _e was slammed to the ground, the air leaving his lungs. Punches rained down upon him and he tried to bring up his arms to defend and block, but it was futile. Lashing out instinctively, Grøh curled in on himself, a shaking hand raised in a form of surrender. He hated himself for giving in to the stranger. There was a scoff as the white haired man looked up in shock and-_

_“You can blame Lars for all of this.”_

“Grøh!”

He opened his eye and looked up, seeing Lars suddenly in front of him with wide, concerned eyes. The smaller male didn’t realize he had been crying until the brunette reached up and cupped his face. Grøh slightly flinched, trying to calm himself as his boyfriend gave him some time to adjust to his touch before Lars wiped the tears away. God, it shouldn’t affect him so much.

“It’s okay,” Lars murmured, slowly moving in and pressing a chaste kiss against his forehead, “You’re okay.”

Grøh’s breath hitched as he reached up wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, grasping at his shirt and ignoring the pain racing through his body. “Don’t…don’t go,” he whispered, “I…”

Lars removed his hand, returning the embrace and slowly bringing them down onto the bed.

“Okay. I won’t leave,” The brunette murmured quietly, stroking the other’s back. Grøh didn’t let go, keeping a tight grip and resting his head against the other’s chest, and the brunette in turn nuzzled into the other’s hair, comforting him.

_I’m sorry._

——

“There’s no mistaking it,” Jin said, “Kazuya is responsible.”

“What gave that away? Grøh’s description or our family?” Lee drawled, ignoring the look the younger gave him before sighing, “Grøh is lucky to get off with the injuries he has. We, well, I’ve seen worse, considering I’m the nursemaid for all three of us.”

“He’s mine,” Lars growled, cracking his knuckles.

He had left the bed when Grøh fell asleep, once his grip loosened. The brunette had left a note at the side of the bed before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You know Grøh’s going to be pissed when he wakes up,” Jin calmly stated, crossing his arms, “You may damage your relationship.”

“I know,” Lars sighed, his angered look dissipating for a second before it was renewed again, “but I need to do this or Kazuya will keep coming back. You know what happened to Ling and Hwoarang.”

“I’ll go with you,” Lee replied, “Alisa can watch over Grøh while we’re out. Knowing him, he’s going to try to stop you.”

“I will go as well,” Jin finally said, “I wouldn’t want to miss Kazuya getting beat up.”

“I’m glad we bond through terrible family relationships,” the older silver haired man said, shaking his head, but there was a smile in his words; their younger cousin may act cold, he cared in his own odd ways.

Jin shrugged, an impassive look on his face. One thing he hated more than his family was a friend getting hurt because of said family.

——

Grøh glared at the ceiling, ignoring the soft humming by his bedside. His chest hurt and he knew it wasn’t from the injuries he received. The note Lars left him was crumbled in hand, and it still was.

_He’s weak, pathetic…_

“If it weren’t for this type of situation, I would say it’s almost romantic that Lars is fighting for you,” Alisa said quietly, tapping on her phone.

“I didn’t ask for him to a hero,” Grøh snarled, “He could have just left this all behind. Revenge is never a good option.”

“…he’s not playing hero or getting revenge,” Alisa replied solemnly, stopping her ministrations on her phone and turning to face Grøh, a hurt look on her face, “Lars is doing this to protect you so Kazuya or the family doesn’t hurt you again.”

“Kazuya…? Is that the man who attacked me? And family?”

“…Have you ever heard of the Mishima family?”

“A little bit. Why?”

“Well…”

—-

Grøh stared at Alisa with his good eye, blinking as she waited patiently.

“So, Lars’ half-family owns a large corporation where the own family fights over control for it, and the man who attacked me is Kazuya, Lars’ older half brother?”

Alisa mouthed silently to herself as if repeating what Grøh said and nodded, “Yes.”

“Lee was adopted into the family because of his street smarts and potential, and the only actual blood relative to this whole mess is Jin.”

“Mhm.”

“And everyone hates everyone.”

“That’s about right.”

Grøh’s mind fizzled, not knowing how to process all of this. It’s as if he didn’t even know Lars to begin with.

“He didn’t mean to keep it from you,” Alisa said softly, resting a hand on his, “Having an affiliation with the family, whether it be half or adopted, people will resent you, and the main head of the family…they…”

“…was he afraid that I’d leave him if I found out?” Grøh asked, nearly shouting in anger before deflating, “Did he think that lowly of me…?”

“Grøh, please understand,” the pink haired girl murmured, “Lars is still the same person you know and love. He’s nothing like his half-family. He wanted to protect you from the other side he never asked for. He knows you can fight, and he knows that you’re strong, but Kazuya…”

The white haired man watched the pink haired girl tremble, breathing quicken.

“Kazuya is a monster,” Alisa whispered, gripping her shoulder, “People who get close to Lars, Lee, or Jin…he hunts them down, hurts them, and scares them away. He’s not doing this to ‘protect’ the three; he’s doing it to make their lives miserable.”

“Can anyone stop it?” Grøh asked, “If he’s done this to others, why haven’t they reported it?”

“The Mishima family is very influential, Grøh. They can get away with anything by just paying money or spreading rumors. If you want them to agree to your terms, you fight them.”

“H-How many fights did Lars get into before me?”

“He fought for me three times; it was his first time and first meeting against Kazuya. He lost the first two times to him before winning the last one. The two scars on his face…Kazuya gave it to him.”

Grøh inhaled shakily, closing an eye as he processed everything. “Thank you, for telling me all of this. Though I’m grateful, is it okay…that you told me?”

“I thought it might be better for you to know a bit more before Lars returns,” Alisa said, smiling lightly, “Besides, he said he’d explain it to you more in his note, right?”

Groh nodded slowly, moving his head to look at her, “…He’ll be okay, right?”

“Yes. I’m sure of it. Lars never loses a battle with something important on the line.”

—-

Lars blankly stared at the unconscious form of his older half brother, fists clenched tight. He could still hear Kazuya’s taunts and Grøh’s recorded scream echoing in his mind, and his rage began to fester and grow in his mind.

“It’s done,” Lee said, placing a hand on Lars’ shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts, “You’ve shown enough.”

Lars exhaled, turning his back on his eldest half-brother. He nearly fell over if it wasn’t for Lee and Jin.

“That was a dirty move to disrupt your concentration,” Jin grunted as they walked away from the dojo. The silver haired man shuffled for the car keys as the youngest managed to keep Lars upright. With a click of the button, Jin managed to get his older cousin into the back seat and closed the door, and he headed to the other side. The black-haired man took out a first aid box from below the seat and looked at Lars, who stared blankly at the backseat of the passenger seat.

“He’s out cold,” Jin said, grabbing gauze and then Lars’ arm, wrapping the small cut tightly. His older cousin slumped against him as Jin growled at the sudden heavy shift of weight, though it held no heat to it.

“The fight was physically and emotionally taxing,” Lee replied, gripping the steering wheel tightly, “Make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

“Whatever.”

“Jin.”

“Yeah, I know.”

——

Lars woke up on the couch, his head pounding from a possible headache and sore body.

“You’re awake,” a stoic voice said as Lars turned his head to see Jin sitting on the other side, a book in hand, “You were out for a couple of hours.”

“What about…?”

“Alisa took him back to his own apartment.”

The brunette nodded, sitting up slowly but quickly holding his midsection. Kazuya kicked him extremely hard when recovering from a low sweep.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do,” his younger cousin said, almost mockingly and Lars glowered.

“At least we’re…he’s safe.”

“For now.”

The brunette swung his legs to the ground, pressing against the soft cushions as support to stand.

“Good thing it’s the weekend. We’d be missing class.”

“Hn.”

——

Grøh heard a knock on the front door, turning slowly from his computer. He had an inkling of who was there and slowly got up, careful not to agitate his wounds anymore than he already had. Alisa had helped him back to his shared apartment with Curtis although reluctantly.

Looking through the peephole, Grøh’s breath hitched and his hand went to the doorknob, but stopped. He was still mad, upset, hurt…

Cracking the door open, Grøh peeked out, silver eye looking at the brunette before him.

“…Can…can I come in?” Lars asked quietly and the white haired man looked at the ground before opening the door wider. Grøh shut the door behind Lars, limping towards the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” The younger man mumbled, staring at the cabinet above that held all the glassware.

“N-No…I’m fine. Thanks,” the brunette quickly replied as Grøh slowly moved back towards the main room.

“Alisa told me some…things about your family,” Grøh began, still not looking at his boyfriend. Lars mutely nodded; Alisa let him know what she had told the younger before he left for Grøh’s place. “A real mess of a family.”

Lars didn’t know how to respond, noting Grøh’s cool and calm voice. When he used this kind of voice, it was hard to tell if he was mad or calm or worse.

“…I’m sorry,” the brunette said, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything, and that I left when I said I wouldn’t.”

The white haired man didn’t reply, still staring straight at his laptop and hand gripping the chair tight.

“If you… if you want to break up, I-!” Lars couldn’t finish his sentence, warm lips suddenly on his as hands grasped against his chest. Blue eyes widened in shock when they parted, Grøh wincing from his injuries. Lars wrapped his arms around the other gently to keep him stable and standing.

“Do you think I would have let you in if we were really through?” the younger growled, reaching up slowly and stretching the other’s cheeks harshly, “Do you really have little to no faith in me when I am told the truth?”

“N-No! I just…,” the brunette exclaimed, some of his words slurred from his stretched cheeks, “I was afraid you’d be afraid of me because…because of my blood relations.” Grøh let go of his cheeks, cupping them and trying to look into silver ones, but they kept averting his own gaze. “I…I’ve kept so much from you, and you were severely hurt because of my family. Don’t… don’t you hate me now?”

“I don’t care if you’re a part of the Mishima family or have something related to them,” the younger said, removing his hands from his boyfriend’s face, “Your bloodline doesn’t make you who you are. It’s your actions that do.” He huffed, closing his own eye, taking a second before looking up at Lars with a determined, yet soft indigo eye. “I am still mad at you, but I could never hate you.”

“But-!”

“To me, you are Lars Alexandersson, the dumb idiot I fell in love with and am still together with.”

"…I don’t deserve you,” Lars whispered after a moment of silence, eyes downcast before rising when he felt a slight pat on his cheek. Grøh looked at him with his usual look of mixed annoyance and affection.

“Hey, I’m the one that has self-confidence issues, not you.”

Lars weakly chuckled, holding Grøh closer and kissing him chastely on the lips.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know,” the white-haired man said until his eyes narrowed and harshly poked Lar’s chest at every word he spoke, “but don’t ever lie to me again.”

“O-Okay.”

“Also, Curtis and Master Orzal want answers.”

The brunette swallowed nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
